User talk:K-leb25
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bug Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ladybug page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 10:32, July 19, 2011 I think you have some amazing ''hero ideas, but that most of them are too powerful. 110 d/s should be the absolute max for a hero with amxed levels and weapons. Most of your heroes have that level, plus other good stuff. K?! 03:11, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I gotcha, K?! I don't know much about the damage average for most heroes. I bet Moth with her weapon upgraded is so mega powerful! I'm going to bring her damage down. K-leb25 06:52, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey K-leb, how come you don't help us with this Wiki anymore? It's gettin kind of lonely in here.. >_> Antispec 03:10, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm (amazingly!!!) getting bored of Bug Heroes. The mian reason is because Foursaken Media hasn't done anything recently. I;m also on Custom Bionicle Wiki a lot. K-leb25 03:35, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Do you know why there isn't a page for quests here? I'm working on a page for the history scrolls. Well I haven't been on this wiki for ages. And don't expect me to get back into it unless fourskane media releases some major update. So...i don't know why. Also, please leave a signature by typing K-leb25 07:44, November 19, 2011 (UTC) at the end of your statement. K-leb25 07:44, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Gosh, how do you earn so many badges? Thebughero234 06:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC)TheBugHero234 Well I was a massive editor back in the days when i actually edited. K-leb25 07:44, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and about the Charger Turret. I wasn't the one to put the 2.0 thing in xD Antispec 00:16, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, someone really, really needs to fix the Turret button at the top. They lead to the unrenamed, deleted pages.. I don't have any admin powers or anything, so... Antispec 02:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah that. I know. But I didn't realise about all those things once I renamed all the turrets. K-leb25 07:32, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Is there anything else to work on, on this wiki? Antispec 06:27, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Foursaken Media's Response Hey, I somewhat recently registered on Touch Arcade and sent Foursaken Media a message/link to the Suggesions page. Although I realize, you may not be interested in Bug Heroes anymore, this is just to let you know of whats going on. Here's what they (Jamie) said.. "Hey, sorry for the late reply! We've been taking a look at the ideas over the past couple of days, and there are indeed some very interesting thoughts in there! We're very excited to see such adamant fans AND, for that, we are strongly considering adding one of these ideas (or using all of them as inspiration) to the game '''as a free hero update' to show our appreciation! Stay tuned for more details. - Jamie" I guess I went a little too far, but oh well; whats done is done. Oh and btw, I got the idea from the comments ^_^" Antispec 23:56, November 21, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: The Fiddler Crab Renegade and his alt, the Scorpion Traitor, were announced on November 18th! There were no further mentions of the other ideas on this wiki besides that there will be more stability updates, sadly. At least you got the priviledge of getting your hero idea to them :P. Check the new hero's page for the full description Foursaken Media gave him. Antispec 02:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) O.......M.......GGGGGGG!!!!! Hell yeah! Thanks for telling me this. Otherwise i never would have looked at FM again. I can't wait :D K-leb25 08:59, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Fly's abilities K. No prob. I added to Fly like you said, but I'm not sure if I am right. I updated spinning shot. Look at it, see if I did it right and I'll be happy to do the rest.Razold 23:51, February 8, 2012 (UTC)Razold Ok. K-leb25 08:08, February 9, 2012 (UTC) new episode http://onipexandjevik.wikia.com/wiki/The_Misadventures_of_Onipex_and_Pals:_Tan Hey have you seen the new episode? :) Whats your opinion? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 20:22, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks but.... why on this wiki? How odd. K-leb25 10:07, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Great wiki! :) too bad The bug heroes community is sort of dead :(... Maybe if FM makes a few updates to the game, this wiki will get more use! :D I just saw the "sign with four tildes" thingy :P sooo... Appleisaac (talk)Appleisaac I updated the Scouter Turret page with a little more info. Ill probably be updating the rest of the turret page, unless you would rather me do something else :). Appleisaac (talk) 17:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC)Appleisaac Hey. I've been playing the new Bug Heroes 2 and I wondered if this wiki is going to include information from that game. If so, I would be willing to help. 19:33, February 24, 2014 (UTC)